


Art

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Art, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Short & Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Magnus surrounds himself with art, he always has and always will.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Kudos: 50





	Art

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I wrote this and now want to eat chocolate and sleep. I need sleep people, but then again who doesn't?

After being alive for over eight hundred years you see a lot of artwork and meet many different artists. Magnus loves surrounding himself with beautiful artwork from different centuries. Paintings, pottery, and furniture, it doesn’t matter what kind of art it is, Magnus loves it all. He also loves to display art on his body from his hair and makeup to his clothes and accessories, he loves it all.

The most beautiful piece of artwork Magnus has seen though has to be Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He was a masterpiece. How his blue eyes contrasted beautifully with his dark black hair. How the runes stood out on his fair skin was magnifique. How his body moved when he was fighting was breath-taking. Magnus was so lucky that this beautiful shadowhunter had chosen to spend his life with him where he could admire the art that was Alexander.

Magnus thought that nothing would be more beautiful than his husband in the morning light after a night of peaceful sleep. Then he saw him holding their son. His baby boy was a perfect mixture of different shades of blue that made him a gorgeous baby. When he saw his husband and his son together it was a piece of art that Magnus wanted to capture forever. His perfect picture family.

They added another son to their growing family. A young boy who had no one else, but fit into their lives perfectly. Seeing Alexander with them made Magnus realize that no artist could ever capture the beauty that was his family altogether and safe and sound. Their laughs and happy noises were better than any song written by either Beethoven, Mozart, or Bach.

He cried and ruined his makeup the day that his oldest asked him to walk him down the aisle and give him away to his future husband. Alexander told Raphael that Magnus would be happy to. Raphael and Simon made quite a picture as they danced and celebrated their wedding. He made sure to get pictures.

Magnus liked to decorate his house with art and beautiful things, but the most beautiful pieces of art were the photos of his family and the pieces his sons made him. They were framed and hanged along the walls next to the Picassos. As they say, beauty is in the eye of the beholder and nothing was more beautiful to Magnus then his family.


End file.
